


Alguna vez

by Dita (Hessefan)



Category: Bleach
Genre: Drama, Light Angst, M/M, Romance
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-10-26
Updated: 2009-10-26
Packaged: 2017-10-26 07:36:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 9,074
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/280444
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hessefan/pseuds/Dita
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Supo que seguir a su capitán no daría buenos resultados. Lo comprobó al verlo ingresar sin mayores dificultades a esa zona teóricamente prohibida y por ende vedada a ellos.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. El presente

**Author's Note:**

  * For [FantasmaAlineal](https://archiveofourown.org/users/FantasmaAlineal/gifts).



—Vuelvo a donde pertenezco —fue lo que le respondió a su teniente—. Ven, pasa. Siéntete como en casa —bromeó, aunque uno nunca era capaz de saber cuándo lo hacía en verdad y cuándo no.

Supo que seguir a su capitán no daría buenos resultados. Lo comprobó al verlo ingresar sin mayores dificultades a esa zona teóricamente prohibida y por ende vedada a ellos. Pensó en hablar, en exigirle que le diera las razones por las cuales se había tomado esa confianza. Intuía que no era nada relacionado a la invasión de los ryokas; Ichimaru estaba más allá de eso.

—¿Nunca te conté del sueño que tuve una vez y que me hizo llorar, Izuru? —investigó cerrando la enorme puerta una vez que su fukutaichou la atravesó, y sin esperar una respuesta prosiguió, caminando con calma, sabiendo que el otro le prestaba entera atención—: Un guerrero se dirige al oeste, para reclamar la mano de la mujer que ama. Ella no tiene nombre, pero sí un rostro. La "hija de la gran casa". Heredera de un antiguo y noble linaje —remarcó con énfasis—. Él es rudo y agresivo, un labrador de origen humilde; pero su habilidad y coraje son legendarios —realizó una breve pausa, deteniendo los pasos en medio del extenso pasillo, elevando la mirada al cielo para verlo una vez más antes de ingresar y perderlo por completo de vista—. Él cree que eso es suficiente para ser digno de ella, pero las puertas de su _Casa_ están cerradas, y los muros atestados de guardias... También con rostros —acotó posando la mirada en el menor y dio la vuelta para seguir su camino—. " _Vete gaijin_ " le gritan. " _No eres bienvenido aquí_ ". Todo está en su contra. Su causa está perdida, pero el guerrero no duda por un instante... y ataca.

Kira sintió el pecho oprimido, no por el relato, ni siquiera por estar en ese lugar denegado, si no por comprender un poco mejor de lo que era capaz su Capitán. Y él, enredado en ello, porque no podía escapar por mucho que lo intentara. Ya lo había comprobado en un pasado. Esas amarras nunca iban a soltarlo si su dueño no lo hacía, y Gin no tenía pensado, hasta el momento, hacerlo.

—La batalla es terrible. Por fin, herido de muerte, el guerrero observa el rostro de su amada —suspiró, disminuyendo el ritmo de sus pasos al notar que ya se encontraban frente a la gran puerta de la Central—. "¿ _Por qué_?" le pregunta. Ella, con arco y flecha en mano, rodeada de un grupo de escuderos, le responde: " _Mi amor es para un hombre, no para una bestia con forma humana, que desconoce el honor, el deber... todas las creencias que yo más aprecio. No eres digno de mí... ni siquiera de vivir_ ". —Elevó las cejas, asintiendo con la cabeza como si estuviera de acuerdo con esa última sentencia—. La flecha atraviesa su alma. En un grito se sumerge en el abismo, en el que luchó por tanto tiempo. —Posó una sobre la aldaba—. Y aunque vive, su alma ha dejado de existir.

Se produjo un silencio pronunciado indicándole a Izuru que el relato del sueño había acabado; pero no pudo más que susurrar con profundo desconcierto el rango de su superior al ser incapaz de entender sus palabras.

—No importa cuánto busque ser feliz, Izuru —se quejó, ingresando por el hueco que la puerta alta había dejado al ser abierta. Un espacio cerrado y reducido, donde la oscuridad era tan espesa que se podía sentir sobre la piel, helándola—. Siempre lo arruino. No debería importarme —agregó sonriendo—. Eso es lo que siempre hice. —Apenas podían verse en el brumoso cuarto, pero cuando atravesaron la siguiente arcada, la luz colándose a través de las pequeñas ventanas les ofreció un panorama fantasmagórico y tétrico del sitio—. Ser lo que somos, sin resistirnos. —La voz tronó en el enorme recinto. El hedor a muerte contaminando el aire, tornándolo pestilente, inundó sus fosas nasales. Ichimaru frenó por completo sus pasos una vez más, para darle tiempo al otro de acostumbrarse a la penumbra.

—¡Capitán, ¿qué significa esto?! —Siempre sospechó que algo tramaba, pues el mismo Ichimaru se lo había confesado tiempo atrás, pero aquello escapaba y sobrepasaba su imaginación. Había llegado muy lejos. Su capitán lo enfrentó, adivinando que esperaba por una pronta y coherente explicación que lo eximiera del todo.

—Somos agresivos por naturaleza y nos gusta —dijo esto último con júbilo, señalando al aire con una mano, como si estuviera dirigiéndose a los numerosos cadáveres que adornaban la central cuarenta y seis en vez de a su teniente—, de cierta forma —agregó en un murmullo—, cuando hay necesidad sabemos lastimar.

—E-Es una bestia... —tartamudeó ante la escena, tornando su ameno y confundido rostro en uno repleto de ira, dando por hecho que su Capitán había asesinado sin piedad a todos los integrantes de la 46.

—Les caigo bien a muchas personas así... ¡Bah! —exhaló el aire de los pulmones acostumbrados al perfume de la parca— eso es lo que dicen.

—Nunca creí que llegaría a esto. —Kira dio un imperceptible paso hacia atrás, como si buscara huir, aun sabiendo que con ese hombre era imposible.

—Yo sí. —De nuevo se encontraba bromeando, o no, mas el tono en extremo jocoso de su afirmación hizo pensar que se trataba de una burla muy cruel; pero enseguida un semblante lúgubre adornó su níveo rostro—. Tú... —soltó apesadumbrado— me haces querer cambiar, madurar... controlar lo malo que hay en mi interior.

Su expresión fue sumamente seria; los ojos entrecerrados no pudieron posarse en la figura de su teniente. Éste supo, en lo más recóndito de su ente, que no se trataba de maldad, pues esta, tanto como la bondad, son relativas. Dependen del individuo y del momento en el que éste está.

—Capitán, yo... —De repente se sintió abrumado, como si todo lo ocurrido hubiera sido por entero su culpa, aunque no lo fuera. Y no lo era, ya que él se trataba de una piedra más en el camino. No más que eso.

—Te amo, Izuru —afirmó Gin con seguridad—; pero te fallé. —Arqueó las cejas, haciendo que sus delgados y curvilíneos ojos acompañaran el movimiento, reconociéndolo sin dolor ni arrepentimiento—. Y lo peor —agregó sonriendo— es que me fallé a mí mismo. —O mejor es decir que por su culpa había estado a punto de hacerlo; pero no, Kira no debía ser más que una piedra en el camino. Y es que jamás imaginó de lo que sería capaz de hacer con su entera presencia en sus días. Por poco más se daba el lujo de olvidar y dejarlo todo—. Aun así mis patrones de vida son tan claros y tan oscuros como los caminos que hay en la vida, pero al irlos recorriendo surgen nuevos patrones... —Con una mano instó a que lo siguiera, para dejar atrás la grotesca sala decorada con restos putrefactos. Toda una ironía teniendo en cuenta que ya estaban muertos, mucho antes de terminar en ese funesto estado. Morir dos veces debía ser agotador, decepcionante y desesperante—... y el caos que reinaba antes se convierte en orden, todo de vuelta, y del orden, ¿sigue la paz?

—No entiendo lo que quiere de-

—Quizás halle la respuesta —interrumpió ignorando las palabras de su segundo al mando.

—¿Qué gana con todo esto? —increpó con el ceño fruncido; la luz en la siguiente sala era total o tal vez sus ojos ya se habían habituado a esa consistente penumbra.

—La clave no es ganar o perder, Izuru —la voz retumbó en las paredes; siguió su marcha a través de un nuevo pasillo—, es hacer el intento. —Las ventanas -más numerosas en esa sala- permitían que la luz golpeara de lleno ofreciendo una claridad parca, realizando sombras que se proyectaban en el suelo; por eso el rubio se sintió nuevamente enceguecido cuando en el siguiente cuarto la oscuridad reinó otra vez—. Nunca seré lo que debo ser o quiero ser; pero no estaré seguro si no lo intento.

Frenó sus pasos de manera abrupta, sabiendo que pronto llegarían a destino. Aún tenía muchas cosas por decirle. Kira por poco más se lo llevó por delante; alcanzó a frenar justo a tiempo, detrás de la insignia que su Capitán portaba en el haori. El número tres, bufándose de él y de lo que una vez había creído que su Mayor era.

—¿Hasta donde quiere llegar? —cuestionó con dureza, desenfocando la vista del kanji— ¿No le da miedo saber lo que su conducta acarreará? ¿Todo por qué?

—Sí, tengo miedo —interrumpió Gin admitiéndolo con naturalidad, sin encogimiento—; pero no hay alternativa. —Ante sus propias palabras, la imagen del actual quinto Capitán inundó su mente, pero con rapidez la borró de un plumazo—. Sólo el estancamiento es una forma segura y horrible de morir. No del cuerpo, sino del alma. —Dio la vuelta, enfrentando en la nueva arcada el rostro iracundo y turbado del menor. Elevó una mano para distanciar el inoportuno mechón rubio que entorpecía el fin de su caricia; la posó sobre la mejilla arrancándole un respingo, supuso que de miedo ante contacto tan cercano. Y luego rozó conel dedo pulgar la ceja amarillenta, siguiendo el recorrido delgado y elegante de la misma—. Un animal sabe lo que es y lo acepta.

—Capitán, no... por favor —suplicó Kira, en apenas un rumor entendible, al sentir ese toque suave.

—Un hombre debería saberlo también, pero lo cuestiona... Sueña, lucha, cambia, cree. —Dejó de lado la caricia, distanciando la mano del rostro de su teniente.

—¿Qué tengo que hacer para evitarlo? Dígame. —Se obligó mentalmente a no sucumbir, juntando coraje hasta de dónde no tenía, para retener sus lagrimas, por puro orgullo masculino.

—Me robaste mis sueños y los pedí yo —dijo súbitamente, desconcertándolo—; pero solo por una vez —se permitió sonreír, como un _zorro_ , con el dedo índice en alto—, porque me di cuenta que no soy un hombre. Que todo aquello que soñamos no es para mí.

—Lo siento —se disculpó perdiendo la mirada en la nada para cortar con ese contacto visual que lo estaba consumiendo.

—Amar, creer, crecer, vivir... —enumeró Gin entristecido—. Me di cuenta de que soy una _bestia_ , y como tal debo estar solo para no dañar a los _humanos_ por el tiempo que me quede, ¿no? —investigó con formalidad, tanto como él podía serlo, pero enseguida su actitud cambió de forma rotunda—. Da igual. No ha de importarme esos detalles.

El tercer lugarteniente guardó silenció. Con el tiempo había aprendido a escuchar con más atención a su Capitán, a descifrar las intenciones escondidas detrás de sus palabras. Fue oportuno y acertado de su parte. Podía presumir, Kira Izuru, de ser la persona que, por haber caído tantas veces en sus fauces, menos podía engañar Gin Ichimaru; pero eso no significaba que no lo lograra.

—¡Soy una bestia! —elevó los brazos a lo alto, quitándole seriedad al asunto— Y ese error me va a costar _muy_ caro.

—Dígame de una buena vez —comenzaba a hartarse— para qué o por qué me permitió seguirlo hasta aquí. Qué es lo que quiere de mí. —" _Si ya lo tuvo todo de mí_ ", le faltó agregar. Sin embargo sólo lo pensó. No le permitiría a ese sujeto atarlo de nuevo en las tinieblas, no caería bajo su yugo. No otra vez. Ya nunca más. Había perdido el control y poder sobre su persona.

—Carece de sentido que yo te reitere la pregunta que te he hecho ayer, ¿verdad? —Las palabras surgieron de sus labios, una a una, cargada con profunda agudeza.

Kira bajó la vista al suelo blanco, aun sabiendo cuál era la respuesta, incapaz de verbalizarla, no por miedo a despertar la furia de su Capitán, no por miedo a una represalia. Sencillamente no pudo, la voz no quiso cooperar. Era un caso perdido para Gin. No lo seguiría. No lo seguiría por una única razón: Y es que ya no lo admiraba; y no es fácil manipular a alguien que te ha perdido el respeto.

Una bestia ante sus ojos.

El factor Hinamori, al que tiempo atrás le había echado por completo la culpa, no era más que otra piedra en el camino, una de las tantas.

—¿Ya estás listo? Gin... —Una tercera voz quebró el mutismo, calándose profundo en los huesos del rubio, congelándole el alma, estremeciendo cada fibra de su ser.

—¡A-Aizen-taichou! —Se horrorizó, aun más que con los cadáveres, con la entera y perfecta figura de quien todos creían muerto.

—¡Ah! Sí —exclamó Ichimaru con emoción—. Izuru, déjame, al menos, pedirte un último favor —dijo dirigiéndose por entero a su pavoroso teniente— y serás libre, te lo prometo. Yo también lo seré.

Una sola cosa le pidió a cambio el tercer fukutaichou, una que desde el inicio Gin pensó en no cumplirla. Simplemente porque no era parte del plan. ¿Qué eran Izuru y Momo, más que un mero obstáculo? Al menos Ichimaru había querido darle otro lugar, pero el menor se rehusó a sus ofertas. Ahora, como buen adulto, debía aceptar las consecuencias.

Le había prometido que no le haría nada, que no mataría a Hinamori; pero no pudo culpar a su Capitán, esta culpa era repartida, y era en cierta medida, por entero suya. La lastimó, por su propia mediocridad, porque no había podido manejar sus sentimientos, porque le costó descubrir lo evidente detrás de la farsa esa última vez. Sí, así lo sintió Izuru, que por su culpa Hinamori había sido vulnerada.

Inocente y desconocedor de que todo lo iba a ocurrir, independientemente de sus actos y decisiones. Porque tenía que pasar. No obstante, ¿cómo había comenzado todo? ¿Cómo había acabado envuelto en aquella telaraña ponzoñosa? Matsumoto le había preguntado en esa oportunidad hasta dónde se había dejado manipular por Gin. ¿Cómo explicarle que todo había sido al revés? Por impensable y extraño que pareciera.

 


	2. El pasado

Dudó un instante antes de darse a conocer, aunque tampoco hizo falta; la persona del otro lado supo de su llegada mucho antes de que pidiese el correspondiente permiso para ingresar. Con paso lento y abochornado entró a la oficina principal de su Capitán. Éste, al verlo, pronunció las primeras palabras cargadas con profundo pesar, una emoción abismalmente opuesta a la que irradiaba su rostro. Siempre había sido así con él. Uno nunca podía predecir exactamente los estados de animo del hombre de cabello gris.

—No te enojes por todo lo que hay en la caja —dijo con prisa para ponerse de pie y acercar unos milímetros más el objeto mencionado que descansaba sobre el escritorio—. Son tus pertenencias. Para que te la lleves a tu nueva oficina. —Dado cómo se habían desencadenado los hechos en el último tiempo, creyó oportuno darle un lugar privado a su teniente y de paso lograr esa distancia necesaria entre un superior y su subordinado.

—¿Mis... pertenencias? —Se acercó apenas para corroborarlo.

—Creo que es lo mejor para ti, Izuru —comentó plasmando una sonrisa en los labios y volvió a sentar con parsimonia. Y ese "para ti" que siempre lograba tener el mismo efecto en Kira; se le clavaba en el pecho como daga envenenada. De un veneno que no mata, pero que tampoco deja vivir.

—No creo que sea lo mejor, capitán, yo... —intentó explicarse sin éxito en el cometido.

—Lo sé, no hace falta que lo digas, pero... es mejor así. —Realizó una breve pausa y un suspiro exagerado surgió de su garganta. Tuvo una suerte de deja vu pese a que era la primera vez que pasaba por esa situación con su lugarteniente. Y es que muchas veces la vida nos paga con la misma moneda. Por eso mismo, prudente, Ichimaru se sinceró, por el bien del joven que estaba frente a sus ojos aferrándose el obi en un gesto de puro y auténtico nerviosismo—. No me ames, Izuru. Podrías arrepentirte de ello.

—Si me lo dice así... —Sonrió de manera obligada e intentó de nuevo aclarar sus sentimientos—. Yo quise que pasara. —Se señaló con vehemencia, haciéndose responsable de su falta—. Sé que yo lo busqué, pero luego las cosas se me fueron de las manos y me aterré, yo... —La seguridad flaqueó logrando que la fuerza de la voz mermara.

—Lo comprendo —dijo ante el silencio de su subalterno—; por eso hago todo esto. No te asustes —rió apenas, cerrando más las delgadas líneas que serían sus ojos—, ya no te voy a acosar más. Ni a seguirte —se explicó con suma calma, entrelazando las manos y escudriñando al menor para estudiar sus reacciones.

Izuru palideció al escuchar esas últimas palabras. Elevó las cejas, buscando en su mente las palabras justas, las que correctamente debía usar con su Capitán, sin perderle el respeto, pero no por ello acallando lo que sentía. Y es que justamente el problema radicaba en que no callaba nada. Tenía que decirlo todo, como siempre le sucedía con él.

—Quizá sea lo mejor —atinó a decir dando unos pasos para tomar trémulo la caja. Se había dado por vencido.

—Yo no lo sé —Gin elevó los hombros, en un gesto algo infantil y gracioso. Lo que fue necesario para que su segundo capitán dejara sus cosas donde estaban sin moverlas un ápice.

—No lo creo —se contradijo firme, mirando, tal vez por primera vez desde que arribase en la oficina, fijamente el rostro del mayor. Su confianza volvió.

—Muy a pesar mío, lo tengo que aceptar. —Notó el cambio abrupto que sus palabras habían logrado y sonrió de placer al escucharlo hablar, temeroso y avergonzado.

—¿No nos queda otra opción?

—No quiero que esto sea motivo de conflicto dentro del escuadrón. —Se puso de pie, satisfecho con el rumbo nuevo que había tomado la conversación y caminó hasta la ventana donde la débil luz de la vela crepitaba tornando extravagantes los contornos que proyectaba—. No quiero hacerte sentir mal, como evidentemente lo hice.

A pesar de que su Capitán no lo estaba mirando, o quizás porque pudo verlo a través del débil reflejo del vidrio, supo que esas palabras iban dirigidas pura y exclusivamente a él. Incluso aunque hubiera tomado la capciosa precaución de susurrarlo.

—No, no es así. —Se desesperó—. ¡Es que yo me sentí confundido... perdido! —aclaró con énfasis para llamarle la atención, pero aun así su caudillo seguía viendo a través de la ventana el negro y absorbente paisaje de la noche, sin borrar esa sonrisa indescifrable de los labios—. Aquello... por más que se sintiese bien... no lo era —finalizó, arrastrando las ultimas palabras, hasta convertirlo en un murmullo apenas audible.

—Con más razón será prudente separar las cosas. —Dio la vuelta, enfrentando por fin al menor—. Disfruta del buen puesto de tu rango.

Izuru no supo cómo tomar aquellas postremas palabras, de hecho ni siquiera alcanzaba a comprender qué hacía allí a altas horas de la noche, qué fin verdadero tenía la conversación que su Capitán le estaba obligando a tener. Se sintió desorientado, exhausto, dolido y decepcionado de sí mismo. Quiso pedir perdón, porque sintió que debía hacerlo, pero Ichimaru se le adelantó.

—Recuerdo que una vez me dijiste que estabas buscando tu camino —se dirigió con lentitud hasta su lugar, quitándose el haori para dejarlo sobre el respaldar de la silla—, y que creíste hallarlo cuando te trasladaron del cuarto escuadrón a éste y te nombraron mi teniente.

—Sí, y lo sigo sosteniendo —dijo firme y orgulloso.

—Duele —pronunció sentándose en su lugar— saber que cuando te despegues de tus vestimentas, yo no estaré para verlo.

Aquello último se le escapó. No había tenido intenciones verdaderas de manifestar ese particular sentir. Gin era selectivo, no sólo con lo que decía o hacía, todavía más importante, con lo que sentía. No se permitía algunas emociones, rechazaba otras y adoptaba algunas. Era precavido hasta para expresarse. El rubio se desconcertó aún más con esa afirmación, y aunque tuvo que pasar algún tiempo para poder comprenderlo, en su momento no se sintió con el derecho de exigir una explicación, porque aparte, conociéndolo al otro, éste tampoco se lo diría con exactitud.

—Capitán... Me entristece escuchar hablándolo así —expresó Kira mojándose los labios resecos de tanto respirar con intensidad.

—Gracias por el beso —manifestó sonriendo con algo de picardía, o así le pareció al lugarteniente del escuadrón—. Te voy a extrañar... por quitarme tardes amenas a tu lado —realizó una pausa, para elegir bien las palabras correctas—: Cuando lo des todo por alguien, y por ende lo pierdas todo, que sea hasta el último suspiro.

—No diga eso... suena a despedida. —Se preocupó en verdad.

—Lo es, Izuru —aclaró, sintiendo un remolino en su herido corazón, pues le daba pena, hasta cierto punto, ver cómo estaba destrozando al joven frente a sus ojos que el único pecado que había cometido era haberlo conocido a él—. No te preocupes por tu rango, no mezclo los tantos. No soy "esa" clase de persona. —Antes de que el menor dijera algo, raudamente agregó—: Sólo que de ahora en más voy a evitar cruzarte. Y te hablaré sólo cuando sea necesario.

—¡¿Por qué?! —Se agitó con notoriedad, el pulso se le aceleró y hasta juró poder escuchar su propio corazón latir con furia dentro del cuerpo. Se sintió irrespetuoso, no sólo por el reproche sino por el tono utilizado hacia su Capitán, pero éste no se molestó. ¿Cómo hacerlo? Si ese había sido su fin desde el inicio de la conversación. Desde el día en que vio a Kira paseándose por el tercer escuadrón.

—Será muy difícil verte y no tenerte —explicó Gin con tono obvio, frunciendo apenas la frente.

—Entonces... —pronunció más calmo tomando la caja para dejarla en el piso y así no tener nada que se interpusiera entre ellos dos más que el escritorio— seré suyo.

—No quiero que me tengas lástima.

—No le tengo lástima. No a usted, capitán. —¿Es que no se había dado cuenta de lo mucho que lo apreciaba? Más allá de la admiración que sentía y del honor que representaba pertenecer a su escuadrón, Ichimaru había sido la primera persona en ocupar un lugar importante en su vida luego de la figura de sus difuntos padres. Una figura que el tiempo diluyó dolorosa e irremediablemente.

Nunca tuvo nada ni a nadie a quién amar. ¿Cómo no adorar a ese hombre que desde su lugar de Capitán le había dado una oportunidad para demostrar su fortaleza interior y capacidad como segundo al mando? ¿Cómo no apreciar a quién le había ayudado a creer en ello? Nunca se sintió merecedor de esas palabras, o al menos en ese momento no se sintió a la altura de la situación. Él era un chiquillo todavía. Con un cargo pesado sobre los hombros, con un puesto y obligaciones de teniente por cumplir, comprendiendo que el sujeto frente a sus ojos tenía un peso mayor y que aun así cargaba con él y no se guardaba sus sentimientos.

Sin embargo Gin comprendió que aquello no era amor, al menos no esa entrega que pretendía. Ese que a él, a su vez, lo ataba a Aizen. Iba más allá del amor carnal y de la devoción por un Capitán. Entera e inquebrantable lealtad; pero lo lograría, lograría arrastrarlo con él al abismo. En ese momento Izuru era aún muy inocente, y todavía más importante, no era como él.

La solución que halló entonces fue hacerlo como él. Moldearlo, como se moldea una figura de barro. Marcarlo y magullarlo. De la misma forma en la que Sousuke lo había hecho con su persona. Aún estaba a tiempo, Izuru recién había salido del cascarón. Lo quería para él. ¿Estaba siendo egoísta? Sí, y no le importaba.

 

***

 

Ingresó con confianza al despacho de su Capitán, murmurando por lo bajo y renegando de su suerte, pues éste era vago cuando se lo proponía en verdad, o bien abusaba de su bondad, esa que el rubio desbordaba siempre de su persona. Es que tampoco podía decirle que no, siendo conocedor de las obligaciones de su rango, no había nada malo en prestarle un poco de ayuda, por mínima que fuese.

Así que, aunque se quejó, se encontraba en su oficina acomodando esos papeles. Una tarea para nada complicada, tediosa y aburrida. ¿Por qué su superior le dejaba siempre lo más denso para hacer? Negó con la cabeza para luego, en una caja abierta y visible, encontrar la respuesta. Le llamó poderosamente la atención, no sólo la predisposición de la misma, sino el color de tinta con la que estaba escrita esa carta. Como si estuviera allí para él, aguardándolo, rogándole para que la tomara.

Irrevocablemente la tomó, observó a sus espaldas cerciorándose de que Ichimaru no anduviera escondido por allí, como solía hacer cuando seguía sus pasos, y comenzó a leerla. Un sentimiento de desasosiego lo invadió profundamente con cada línea. Y ese sentir, no lo abandonó por mucho tiempo durante esa tarde gris.

 

" _Nunca me atreví a imaginar que todo tendría que terminar así, pero supongo estábamos predestinados a esto. Atravesarlo nos ayudará a vivir y a seguir luchando por encontrar un lugar en el mundo, o un mísero rincón donde poder ser felices._

_Muchas cosas que hicimos nos lastimaron y nos lastimarán. Y habrá muchas otras que me harán extrañarte y lamentablemente, seguir amándote. Sin embargo nuestros caminos tendrán que separarse. Éste es el momento._

_Me dolerá no verte y me molestará tener que aprender a no tenerte. Pero la vida continua, Izuru. Y si yo no me ayudo, nadie lo hará; por eso es que decidí darme una oportunidad y continuar adelante. Aunque esto tenga su contra._

_Y ahora que sé que no estás completamente solo, puedo tomar la decisión de no volver._

_Éste sentimiento que últimamente me acompañó, y que por momentos creí que sería eterno, tiene que acabar. Muy a mi pesar._

_Tuve suerte en estos días de que algunas personas se me acercasen para hablarme de asuntos que me ayudaron a replantearme esto. Empero yo no les di la oportunidad de saber si mi sentir era sincero._

_Hoy me di cuenta de que estoy solo, que siempre lo he estado. Y que no quiero eso. Lo estoy porque yo decidí alejarme de todos. Porque me sentía lastimado, triste y prefería seguir con recuerdos; pero esto no es lo mejor para mí._

_Así como tú me dijiste aquel día: es momento de ser egoísta y pensar en mi propia felicidad. Y eso me lleva a buscar beneficios personales._

_No sé cuándo sea capaz de levantarme y no sentir dolor, pero si no lo intento no va a desaparecer nunca esta extraña impresión._

_Los días que pasamos distanciados, te anhelé horrores; pero también me sirvieron para darme cuenta de que a pesar de las oportunidades que tuve seguí fiel a mis ideales. Porque yo lo creí necesario. Porque me di cuenta que mi fuerza radica en esos ideales, que me muevo por ellos, y que debo apoyarme en ellos para seguir adelante._

_Te voy a extrañar (no sé por cuanto tiempo) y me va a ser difícil olvidarme de tus gestos, tus palabras, tu risa, tu cuerpo, tu movimiento, tu vigor, tus virtudes. Tu manera inconfundible de amar y brindarte. Tu entrega. No, no va a ser fácil, Izuru. Sin embargo lo tengo que hacer; y el primer paso será tomar distancia de ti._

_No lo hago porque realmente quiera -que quede en claro-. Es una pena, pero tiene que ser así._

_Realmente eres una persona maravillosa, y cuando encuentres lo que te haga falta vas a ser un hombre completo y único._

_Deseo de corazón que seas muy feliz donde quieras que estés. Aunque eso acarree mi dolor._

_Y aunque ya no te vea, siempre me vas a gustar así... como eres._

_-De alguien que es una basura para los ojos comunes. Y un héroe en sus propios sueños. Alguien que sigue soñando con su alma_ -"

 

Finalizó la lectura y pudo volver en sí cuando notó que una de sus lágrimas habían corrido la tinta roja, empañado la delicada, grácil e inconfundible letra de su Capitán. Se secó con el revés del kurogi al sentir una nítida presencia tras la espalda, que él tan perfectamente sabía reconocer.

—Capitán... —La voz, ligeramente un murmullo.

—Oh, Izuru, es de mala educación hurgar en las cosas personales de tu Capitán —dijo riendo por haberlo descubierto.

El mentado teniente contuvo la furia que le había embargado y ocultó las lágrimas, para luego arrojar la carta a los pies del mayor. Quiso vociferar muchas cosas, necesitaba hacerlo, pero la garganta permaneció cerrada y se le dificultaba respirar. Finalmente, haciendo acopios de lo último que le quedaba de fuerza y dignidad, con los ojos enrojecidos, terminó por exclamar.

—¡¿Qué significa?! —Cerró los ojos por un breve momento, un temblequeo se había apoderado de su cuerpo, aun más ante la impasible figura de su Capitán, tan sereno e inquebrantable— ¡¿Por qué lo hace?! ¡¿Por qué me hace esto?!

—¿A qué te refieres?

—¡Es por lo de Hinamori! ¡¿Cierto?! —cuestionó apretando con rabia contenida un puño, no iba a levantarle la mano a su superior por muchas ganas que tuviera en ese instante.

—Sinceramente no sé qué tiene que ver ella con esa carta. —Arqueó las cejas, fingiendo sorpresa.

—La dejó a mi vista a propósito —rió de puro nerviosismo, refiriéndose a la misiva.

—Eso es cruel, Izuru —se quejó de tal acusación—. No pensaba dártela, pero... ¡la encontraste! —exclamó con falsa pena.

Se acercó a su lugarteniente con una enfermiza tranquilidad; cuando estuvo lo suficientemente cerca, examinó su semblante, jugando a ver cuánto aguantaba antes de explotar como una bomba de tiempo; burlándose así de quien se jactaba, poseía unos nervios de acero. Se arrimó hasta prácticamente pegar el rostro al de Izuru, éste intentó huirle visualmente, sintiendo con nitidez el cálido aliento del tercer Capitán en su faz. El hombre de pelo gris llevó las manos detrás de su espalda, entrelazando los dedos y encorvándose apenas. Sonrió de oreja a oreja antes de soltar un susurro escalofriante.

—Dime, realmente —remarcó, con un disimulado pestañeo— que no sientes nada por esa niña más que un insano, extraño, atípico, llámalo como quieras —aclaró— sentimiento fraternal.

Pero, contra todo intento de ocultarlo, Kira no pudo. No abrió su trémula boca; ningún sonido o palabra surgió de sus labios. Tembló de pies a cabeza, como si fuera un fino tallo a voluntad del inclemente viento, el cual con su potencia tenía la fuerza suficiente para quebrarlo en cualquier momento. Alcanzó a asentir, cerrando con ímpetu y por reflejo los ojos. Pudo sentir la álgida respiración de su Capitán en el cuello. Al abrir esos luceros celestes que tenía por ojos una mano le acarició sutilmente la mejilla, apartándole con delicadeza el mechón de pelo rubio.

Un beso, era todo lo que necesitaba el tercer teniente para perder la cordura y quedar a merced del mayor. Sólo un beso, apenas nítido en la nuez de Adán, para que un deseo desbordante y sofocante dominara cada célula del cuerpo clamando por una satisfacción inmediata. Sentía que le robaban fragmentos de su vida, como si alguien jugara con su mente. Cuando quería reaccionar o darse cuenta de la situación, se encontraba no sólo correspondiendo las caricias del él sobre su cuerpo, sino parcialmente desnudo.

¿En qué momento le habían desatado el lazo del obi? La hakama estaba en el suelo, a sus pies. Y los fríos, huesudos, hábiles dedos de su Capitán palpando sin delicadezas el blanco y lampiño trasero. Ichimaru se lo había elogiado mil veces y no se cansaba de repetírselo mil más; porque de verdad, siendo sincero al menos con eso, jamás había disfrutado tanto de un cuerpo y de los placeres de la carne.

Los gemidos masculinos del rubio no tardaron en oírse y eso que Gin sólo lo acariciaba, como siempre hacía, aun cuando permanecían vestidos, atravesando interminables capas de tela. Desató los lazos del kurogi de su teniente, para hacerse del pecho y mordisquearlo. Izuru permaneció con los ojos cerrados, sintiendo los besos que con honda pasión le dedicaba su superior. Un lento y pernicioso camino, atravesando todo el vientre, hasta llegar al ombligo, y más abajo... Mucho más abajo, rumbo al sur.

Cuando el rubio decidió observar a su amante se encontró con su siempre presente sonrisa gatuna, los ojos ligeramente entreabiertos, dejando entre ver, como si se tratara de un objeto precioso y codiciado, aquellos ojos amarillentos que pocos habían tenido el privilegio de presenciar.

—Arrodíllate ante mí, Izuru —solicitó haciendo uso de su autoridad. Detalle que le sumaba más morbo a la pecaminosa situación, de por sí perversa al tratarse de dos hombres, y prohibida por el vínculo que les otorgaban sus rangos.

—Sí, capitán —correspondió excitado, exhalando un quejido sensual.

Comenzó a descender, hasta que las rodillas desnudas tocaron el piso de madera. Las manos se posaron sobre la cinta del mayor, rozando apenas intencionalmente el pene erguido y atrapado entre esas telas. Exigiéndole con ese tacto que le regalara aquella gloriosa visión de su grueso miembro. Con parsimonia y ternura, pero de igual modo ansioso, desató el nudo; el pene asomó realizando un gracioso movimiento, y palpitó de deseo al sentir el cálido aliento de Kira tan peligrosamente cerca.

El tiránico Ichimaru no lo sería en esa ocasión, le permitió a su teniente, en una coherente y aceptable medida, tomar un poco el control de la situación, a la vez que él se permitió gemir; pues si de algo nunca se arrepentía, era de demostrarle cuánto disfrutaba con sus caricias. Al principio, como todo joven inexperto, Izuru era torpe en el trato, pero había podido enseñarle, a su manera, el camino de la sodomía y la lujuria.

En la actualidad el rubio se había convertido en una persona sensual, capaz de brindar un inconmensurable placer, habilidoso para volver loco a cualquier amante, con tan sólo una mirada que lo decía todo. Por eso a Gin le divertía ver cómo todos se dejaban llevar por la impresión de un Kira dulce e inocente. Era una persona muy bondadosa, sin lugar a dudas, pero tenía su carácter, y su lado perverso que sólo él tan bien sabía explotar.

Ichimaru no podía más que sentirse orgulloso de su aplicado y pasional alumno. Y es que desde el inicio éste se había mostrado dispuesto a aprender. Suelen decir que la primera vez, sobre todo para un hombre que jamás ha gozado con otro, resulta una experiencia algo dolorosa y angustiante en algunos casos. Bueno... pues para Kira fue totalmente opuesto.

Química, le dicen algunos. Nunca lo supo, pero fuese lo que fuese que tuvieran en sus ADN`s, se complementaron a la perfección. Como si hubiese nacido él uno para el otro. Como si el cuerpo de uno fuera la pieza faltante del otro, cual rompe cabeza que se ensambla en perfecta armonía. Izuru no tenía para comparar, pero de algo estaba seguro: No había otro ser en el mundo que lo arrastrase de esa forma a la perdición total, al borde del sadismo. Nunca podía decirle que no a su Capitán ante sus, por momentos, inimaginables pedidos sexuales. Porque nunca quería decirle que no.

La boca del rubio atrapó el enhiesto miembro, engulléndolo con desesperación como si el semen de su capitán fuera el único alimento o combustible que necesitaba para vivir o funcionar. Y aunque quiso sentir la esencia de él en su paladar, saborearlo y embriagarse, supo que no se lo permitiría. Ese despotismo le excitaba aun más. Siempre le pasaba lo mismo, se encontraba sumido en ese dilema desesperante: Seguir lamiendo el pene hasta arrancarle un orgasmo o entregarle su cuerpo para que lo hiciera dentro de él, en sus entrañas.

Invariablemente de una u otra forma se salía con la suya: tener para sí el sagrado semen de Ichimaru. Una de las particularidades que le encantaban a Gin de Kira era que podía hacerlo eyacular no una, sino dos veces seguidas, sin que la erección se ablandara siquiera un poco. Era algo adictivo, reconfortante y atemorizante saber que una persona en el mundo era capaz de hacer eso con él.

—Capitán, ¿me lo va a meter o no? —cuestionó impaciente, lamiendo los endurecidos y sedosos testículos de su amante con profunda devoción y gratitud.

—Da la vuelta —dijo a modo de respuesta— y separa las piernas.

Sumiso y entregado obedeció apoyando las palmas sobre la ruda superficie del suelo. ¿Por qué le hacía eso? De tenerlo así, en la angustiosa espera. Su cuerpo clamaba por caricias que, con su propósito, Gin le negaba. Sin embargo la situación para el tercer capitán no era muy distinta, a él también le urgía tocar, palpar el cuerpo del otro, sumergirse en él. Las yemas de los dedos hicieron contacto con la cicatrizada, pero igualmente suave piel de su segundo al mando, electrizándolos por completo.

Le apresó las nalgas, cambiando las suaves caricias por tactos más osados y directos. Kira se removió inquieto en el lugar, arqueando la espalda y gimiendo escandalosamente cuando un dedo humedecido en saliva ingresó sin ninguna dificultad en el ano. Ante eso, Izuru no pudo más que elevar las caderas ofreciendo su trasero a complacencia de su Capitán. Éste no se hizo rogar, y acercando el pene a ese orificio de su exclusividad, lo penetró. Con calma, pero sin clemencia.

No paró y no pensaba hacerlo por mucho que Izuru se quejara de la inexistente lubricación y su consecuente dolor; al menos no hasta que el cuerpo ofreció esa resistencia natural, indicando que no se podía ir más allá del punto en el que estaban.

—¿Te gusta, Izuru? —preguntó jadeando, acoplándose a su amante, abrazándolo por el vientre, juntando su pecho con la espalda.

—Demasiado. —Se quedaba corto, pero acaso ¿era necesario responder? Si su cuerpo hablaba por su cuenta.

Luego de esa breve pausa, el ritmo de Gin, como solía ser, fue temerario. Siendo conocedor de la resistencia de la anatomía masculina que estaba poseyendo, lo penetró con furia, acariciando con firmeza los genitales expuestos de su amante. Éste ayudó, empujándose hacía atrás para recibir mejor aquel regalo de los dioses. Y es que la sensación era tan indescriptible, que con sinceridad en ese momento podía entender a la perfección la expresión "Tocar el cielo con las manos".

Toda una ironía teniendo en cuenta que estaban en el "cielo". Comportándose como dos leviatanes que no pueden hacer más que pensar en sexo; cometiendo el pecado original. _Fornicando_. Envueltos en situaciones y sensaciones lascivas. En el momento álgido, las caderas se movieron al unísono, en perfecta sintonía. Sentir el furor de su Capitán era lo que realmente le hacía correr la sangre por las venas, haciéndole sentirse vivo de verdad.

—Oh, capitán —alcanzó a articular—, por favor, no pare —gimió—; tóqueme —le rogó de corazón.

—Ya... Izuru. —Le advirtió de una pronta e inminente eyaculación.

Debido a la posición, el rubio no pudo ver el rostro de su amante curvarse en desmedido gozo. Una expresión que escasas personas habían podido presenciar en él y que su subordinado conocía a la perfección, tal vez por ser el origen verdadero de ella. Y pocas veces se lo podía ver a Ichimaru tan serio. O al menos tomándose un tema tan en serio.

Lo que tenía que pasar, pasó. Entre gemidos masculinos que retumbaron en todo el escuadrón. ¿Y qué les importaba lo que pensaran los demás shinigami al oírlos? No podían decir, por mucho que quisieran, nada en contra de ellos dos. Una de las ventajas de sus rangos justamente era poder hacer uso y abuso de sus posiciones para hacer lo que les viniera en gana.

Nadie dentro del escuadrón tres podía reprocharle al Capitán ni al teniente lo que hacían o dejaban de hacer, aunque todos supieran, aunque lo sospecharan y se corriesen rumores al respecto.

Izuru explotó sobre el piso de madera, el que tantas veces había regado con su esencia. Mientras que al mismo tiempo pudo sentir una fuerte mordida en el hombro derecho, sumándose a la colección de marcas en su piel, y luego el poderoso e imparable torrente de semen inundándolo hasta desbordarlo. Casi simultáneamente. Y es que se conocían tanto, que sus cuerpos solos, por su cuenta, se armonizaban de esa forma.

El rubio se quedó en esa posición, jadeando con gravedad, sintiendo que el aire del Seireitei era injustamente escaso. Los corazones latieron tan desbocados que hasta juraron poder oírlos con claridad, latiendo a la par.

Cuando el hombre de cabello gris salió de su interior, el otro se dejó caer dando la vuelta hasta quedar boca arriba para descansar un poco y recuperarse antes de que Ichimaru volviera a la carga, arrojándose sobre él como un zorro a su presa; hambriento, letal, voraz y salvaje.

Pero no estaba en sus planes seguir.

Por un momento Kira olvidó la razón de su enojo, olvidó la carta y las palabras de su Capitán, pero al volver en sí, cayó en la cuenta. Sin embargo apenas esa idea le surcó la mente, antes de que pudiera reprochar o pedir explicación alguna, Gin lo tomó con firmeza de la quijada acercando su rostro al suyo.

—C-Capitán... —balbuceó temeroso. El trato le ocasionó un perceptible dolor que se tradujo en su rostro, aun así Ichimaru no se conmovió y no lo soltó.

Creyó que le iba a decir algo, pero en cambio, lo dejó apartarse. La seriedad en el rostro de Gin contrarrestaba notoriamente con sus facciones. Conocía a su Capitán: estaba enojado... y cuando eso sucedía solía haber consecuencias. No físicas, pero si sentimentales y psicológicas que a la larga hacían más daño. Porque hubiera preferido recibir un puño en la nariz, una cachetada en la mejilla o a Shinsou en el vientre. Esas heridas el tiempo las cura; pero ese hombre tenía una forma silenciosa, peculiar y efectiva de lastimar. Y eran esas lesiones las que siempre quedaban mal cicatrizadas.

Se puso de pie, suspirando, y con esa expresión severa en el rostro se alejó, dejando a su fukutaichou desnudo en la oficina. Sin decirle nada, sin mirar atrás. Este sólo tembló, sintiendo esa frialdad recorrerle el cuerpo, contaminándole el corazón. Se abrazó a sus piernas y cuando sus ojos se posaron en la carta recientemente hallada, se permitió llorar en silencio; un llanto interno que no se materializó más que en una gélida mirada.

 

***

 

El "plan" personal de Ichimaru funcionó a la perfección por un tiempo considerable; pero Gin cometió un error muy grande y fue haberse enamorado. Ese imprevisible detalle echó a perder todos sus esfuerzos, todo lo que había creado con sus propias manos. Lo hizo vulnerable y transparente. Algo que le costó demasiado, pues ya no le era fácil embaucar a Izuru, no luego de haber bajado la guardia tantas veces.

Comenzó a perderlo, comenzó a alejarse. Siendo sólo un espectador, incapaz e impotente de revertir aquello, sufriendo y maldiciéndose por culpa de su debilidad humana. Y es que nunca estuvo en sus planes experimentar esos fieles sentimientos por Kira.

 

***

 

Era una buena mañana para pasar a visitar a su Capitán. Atravesó los lindes del quinto escuadrón, hasta llegar a uno de los cuarteles. Uno en particular donde sabía que allí lo encontraría. El castaño sonrió de espaldas al sentir la inconfundible presencia de su único y eterno teniente. Dio la vuelta para investigar con calma.

—¿Estás seguro de seguir adelante con el plan? Ya localizamos el Hougyoku.

—Por supuesto, capitán —aseguró con seriedad.

—Por un instante creí... —Pero Sousuke no pudo completar la frase.

—No tiene nada de qué preocuparse —tranquilizó apoyando la espalda contra la pared—; las cosas siguen su curso. No tiene que inquietarse por una insignificante piedra en el camino.

—Hablando de ello... —rememoró sin dejar de amenizar las facciones—. Me da pena Hinamori. No tendré más opciones que matarla —confesó sin remordimientos, seguro de su infinita e incomprendida piedad.

—Oh, eso es... _tan_ lamentable —sonrió con profunda perversidad—; alguien que yo conozco va a sufrir mucho la perdida.

—Hablando de "esa" piedra en particular —sus ojos brillaron a través del vidrio de los lentes—, ¿qué harás con él? Gin.

—No debe preocuparse por ello —reiteró con placidez—, ya le dije: Deje el asunto en mis manos.

—Confío en ti.

—¡Ja! No tiene piedad. ¡Déme un respiro! —rogó carcajeándose con el candor de un niño—. Sé que no dudará en matarme si doy un paso en falso.

—No me sentiría más apenado en toda mi vida si me viera obligado a hacerlo, Gin —confesó con amabilidad y serenidad.

—No lo obligaré, no lo haré. —Le regaló una amplia sonrisa, ladeando apenas la cabeza.

Aizen era inescrupuloso, sádico y macabro. Siempre supo que con él no se jugaba. No, sin padecer los resultados. Perdido en sus cavilaciones, apenas alcanzó a notar la presencia del moreno acercándose hacia ellos por el pasillo. Pocas veces en ese ultimo tiempo, y por no decir nunca, se reunían los tres. El fin era no levantar sospechas y de hecho, si todo seguía su cause natural, muy pronto deberían turnarse para ocupar y hacerse cargo de las decisiones más importantes dentro del Seireitei. Así que por ello el castaño permitió una ultima reunión.

—Lealtad era la de antes. No se puede confiar en los subalternos. Ni debemos tener confidentes, ser ingenuos y caer en una falsa seguridad.

—Ey —se quejó el hombre de cabellera gris ante las palabras de Tousen, frunciendo la frente— ¿lo dices por mí, Kaname? Qué frío eres.

Ya sabían dónde se encontraba Kuchiki. El siguiente paso era apoderarse de la Central. La reunión del triunvirato fue breve y concisa, para ajustar algunos cabos sueltos al que debían prestar atención porque podrían desencadenar el caos absoluto. Era algo que Sousuke, luego de tantos años de trabajo, no pensaba permitir. Luego de esa "amena" charla, el tercer Capitán se dirigió a su escuadrón para cumplir con las labores diarias.

 

***

 

Terminó de acomodar las cosas, pronto terminaría su turno y podría irse a descansar. Pensó en decirle algo al mayor, al menos para quebrar el mutismo que se había instalado entre ellos. Últimamente se estaba comportando muy raro, más que de costumbre, pero otra vez no supo si se trataba de un ardid para llamar su atención o la mera manifestación de su sentir. Notó que algo lo agobiaba, pero su distante comportamiento no le permitía tomarse la confianza de preguntarle indiscretamente.

Gin estaba sentado en la silla y había fijado la mirada en la ventana, llevaba unos cuantos minutos así, absorto y taciturno. Percibió la presencia de su teniente, frente a él, como aguardando alguna señal de su parte.

—El camino fluye a lo largo de nuestra historia y nos tiene estremecidos a ambos —musitó, como si estuviera diciéndoselo a su propio reflejo, sin posar los ojos en el otro.

—Capitán, ¿se siente bien? —Se animó a preguntar—. ¿Necesita ayuda con algo?

Recién entonces Ichimaru reparó por entero en la figura de Kira, se quedó observándolo con expresión venturosa que de nuevo contrarrestaba notablemente con la insondable tristeza que desprendía su alma. Le sonrió, negando apenas y reiteradas veces con la cabeza en un claro gesto de incredulidad, permitiéndole a una carcajada apagada surgir de sus labios. Era tan irónico. Todo era tan satírico. La pregunta de Izuru no pudo ser respondida.

—Hemos pasado días maravillosos viajando juntos —se puso de pie, guardando la pluma recién lavada y el tintero dentro del cajón del escritorio—; pero parece ser que nuestro letrero de llegada no es el mismo.

—Usted siempre logra desconcertarme —dijo de manera graciosa, aunque con profunda molestia—; a veces siento que no lo conozco tanto como creo. —Gin guardó silencio, como si no pudiera o no tuviera las fuerzas suficientes para refutar esas palabras; pero tampoco admitiéndolas.

—Muchas veces padecí y maldije bifurcaciones en el camino, y escondía cualquier señal en él —comenzó a explicarse—; pero ha llegado una que no me dejó ignorarla —le sonrió melancólico—; y lo lamento mucho.

—Esta vez sí es una despedida, ¿cierto? —investigó con resignación. Pudo leerlo en todo su porte. Su Capitán asintió.

—No sé qué es lo que hace que te quiera tanto, Izuru. Todo lo que sé es que no deseo perderte nunca —confesó—; pero ya es tarde para eso.

—¿Por qué siempre me hace esto? ¿Por qué no puede ser sincero conmigo una vez en la vida? —Plegó la frente, contrariado, experimentando esa sensación sofocante de infinita angustia anidada en el pecho. Necesitaba saber en qué nuevo y nefasto emprendimiento se encontraba su superior. Aunque una parte de él comprendía con sabiduría que lo mejor era no inmiscuirse en los asuntos de ese hombre.

—Porque tú empezaste todo esto. ¿No te das cuenta? —reprochó con un ligero mohín de disgusto, entrelazando las manos cuyas mangas del kurogi cubrían por entero—. Desde que te conocí te apoderaste de mí, y sucede que es verdad: Sólo contigo quiero estar. —Buscó componerse, pues ya comenzaba a ser peligrosamente transparente y sincero—. ¡Mira lo que pasó con solo un beso! —Como siempre, desligaba las culpas a Izuru, era una manera de tenerlo siempre redimido, buscando un perdón innecesario a sus pies.

—Y no me arrepiento —aseguró Kira con firmeza, un leve sonrojo ante el recuerdo cubrió las pálidas mejillas—. No me arrepiento de nada y nunca lo haré. —Le hubiera gustado decir mucho más, pero la entera presencia de su Capitán nublaba toda capacidad de elocuencia.

—Nunca creí que podría enamorarme así. ¡Es una locura, pero es verdad!

—¿Amor? —cuestionó con dureza, riendo con sarcasmo—. Usted nunca amó a nadie. —Fue hiriente porque su propio corazón estaba herido, aun sabiendo que quizás el otro, por primera vez estaba siendo sincero con él. O no. ¿Quién sabría decirlo?

—Sí, pero sucedió una vez, hace mucho tiempo —le habló como un abuelo cuando le narra historias a su nieto— que pensé en dejarte, que debías irte y alejarte de mi, por tu bien. Y nunca te dije adiós siquiera.

—Lo sé —admitió Izuru, aceptando la porción de culpa que le correspondía, pues él le había insistido y por ello se encontraban en ese punto sin retorno—; y pese al dolor, no me arrepiento —reiteró, y su convicción pudo leerse a través de sus ojos azules.

—Nunca te escuché llorar —se lamentó—; sólo te miro y me quiebro por dentro —suspiró con exageración, realizando un ademán de despreocupación con la mano—. Después de todo este tiempo es difícil decirlo —su jocoso porte categóricamente se agravó—: "Abandono el único amor que he tenido". —Lo miró con intensidad, estremeciéndolo. Una inexplicable lágrima surcó la mejilla del rubio, quien se aferró a un brazo como buscando amparo en sí mismo; descendiendo más tarde la vista al suelo.

Era cierto, el hombre frente a sus ojos le había lastimado, usado, maltratado y aprovechado. Le había quitado parte de su dignidad, le había quitado la posibilidad de poder volver a confiarle su corazón a alguien; pero demonios, no se arrepentía en lo absoluto del sendero trazado. Si volviera a nacer y si volviera a morir, volvería a tomar los mismos caminos. Volvería a cometer los mismos aciertos y errores. Había sido feliz, había llorado, había idolatrado a alguien. Y esos detalles -algunos dolorosos, otros agraciados- lo habían moldeado, le habían hecho la persona que era. Para bien o para mal.

Caminó con paso elegante y tranquilo hasta la puerta. El pelo gris, como siempre, ocultaba apenas la frente cayendo con armonía sobre ella, adornando esas infaustas y malditas rendijas de demonio que tenía por ojos. Y en la boca, una eterna sonrisa bufona.

—Cierra todo cuando termines y no olvides regar la cannabis sativa antes de irte, por favor. —No lo miró, pero pudo sentir la leve agitación en el reiatsu de su subordinado—: ¡Ánimo Izuru! —prorrumpió radiante, satisfecho de haberle arrancado una lágrima al otro—. Deseo que el camino que elijas te lleve hasta tus sueños y tu felicidad —agregó con una serenidad intensamente contagiosa. Apoyó una mano sobre la puerta y al abrirla volteó para profesar antes de marcharse—: Yo, mientras tanto, estaré esperando el día en el que me sonrías y me digas que todo está bien.

Fue la postrera vez que hablaron del tema antes de reencontrarse en la Central 46. Con el tiempo su Capitán se tornó más hermético y distante, a tal punto de ignorarlo, sumido en sus cavilaciones. Todo sucedió en un abrir y cerrar de ojos.

Encontraron a Rukia Kuchiki.

La fueron a buscar.

La sentenciaron.

Y el resto es historia.

Lo que no te mata, te hace más fuerte. Kira seguía en pie, y supo que sobreviviría.

¿Qué importaba lo que los demás opinaran de Ichimaru Gin? Él lo había conocido de una forma en la que nadie más había podido hacerlo, ni siquiera la misma Matsumoto. Había tenido el privilegio de conocer los lados más ocultos de ese hombre, tantos en cantidad como sus infiernos personales; había aprendido del mejor a leer entre líneas, a encontrar la verdad detrás de la mentira, a ser astuto, a estar un paso adelante. Había tenido el mejor maestro del ardid.

Sin embargo se prometió no utilizar esas habilidades para dañar a los demás, sino para ayudar de ahora en más. Y por todo ello, no podía odiarlo, por mucho que quisiera y por mucho que necesitara hacerlo para poder soportar el dolor de la traición. Estaría enojado, eso sí, quizás por mucho tiempo, no lo supo en su momento; pero una parte de él le agradecería eternamente esa confianza que el otro le había brindado; sus palabras, aun si fueron falsas; y sus caricias, las cuales siempre las sintió sinceras.

Tal vez no era amor lo de Izuru, tal vez solo era admiración hacia su imponente y excelso Capitán. Una admiración que el tiempo y los actos disolvieron paulatinamente; pero sin lugar a dudas lo había querido. Nadie pudo nunca entender a Ichimaru, ni siquiera Izuru; no obstante éste estaba seguro de una sola verdad: Que lo habían amado.

Podía morir -otra vez- teniendo la certeza en su herido corazón de que había conocido ese sentimiento: el de saber que en el vasto y cruel mundo de los shinigami cubiertos de sangre y guerras, una persona, a su retorcida manera, le había querido de esa forma. Y aunque en un futuro nadie más lo hiciera, le reconfortaba saber que al menos "alguien" lo había hecho.

Su zorro, ambiguo, traicionero, insondable e impenetrable Ichimaru Gin.

Así lo quiso; así aprendió a quererlo.

 

 

**Fin**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disc.: Bleach de Tite Kubo. Fic dedicado a FA por su cumpleaños.


End file.
